Breaking Out
by TheDevilChild
Summary: When the team is captured by a sick-minded new villain seemingly named after a Pokemon,what are they going to do to escape?A tad Traught.Thanks to 3detectives1writer for the title,and being my awesome beta!
1. Chapter 1

Artemis smiled as the spirit of battle took her. She hardly touched the ground before launching another attack on the henchmen surrounding her team. It had supposed to be a recon mission, but that title was blown out of the water when Kid Idiot ran into a stack of boxes on the wall, effectively setting off the alarm,

The female archer spared a glance around her to check on the team. Aqualad was holding his own using his waterbearers to blast through the wall of men attempting to capture him. Kid Mouth and Robin we're working together,and they were holding their ground well. Miss Martian was doing great as well using her powers to disable underlings. Superboy was just throwing people into others and doing good overall.

A loud crash in the direction of Kid Moron and Rob alerted her that things were starting to go to hell. Kid had tripped and fallen into the only freaking empty box there, and now minions were converging on him. A moment after the crash happened, a grimy minion surfaced holding a rag to their teammate's face.

Artemis was quite proud to say that he fought hard, but it was a losing battle, and his eyes slipped closed eventually. A similar fate awaited Miss Martian as she dove down from the air to try and retrieve Baywatch. She flew a bit too low, though, and was snatched out of the air.

Next to go was Superboy, who got pissed, and leapt into the fray. It certainly took longer,but somewhere,a piece of Kryptonite came up, taking him out of commission. Artemis cursed as she reached back into her quiver, and her hand grasped air. Out of arrows,she reverted to just whacking the men around her as hard as she could with her bow, fighting her way over to Robin. She hit a couple of goons that had gotten too close for comfort."We need to get over to Aqualad!"She shouted."Or not."She amended as Robin wordlessly pointed over to their were going downhill for him.

There were several cuts all over his body, some deeper than others, and his hits were beginning to get sloppier, weighed down with fatigue. Soon he was caught off guard and knocked out. The two non-metas shared a glance and shared a silent mutual they attacked with renewed vigor,a battle cry ripping itself from Artemis's lips,and a laugh from Robin's despite their situation.

Artemis was proud to say that she lasted the longest. Eventually,Robin had been overwhelmed and taken. Artemis fought her hardest,but in the end, it wasn't enough. The last thing she saw was a bright light before the rag over her face took its toll and darkness engulfed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to SuperGLEEK97,and everyone else who have favorited/followed my story,and/or me!**

When Robin woke up, he didn't open his eyes. Instead, training kicking in, the boy listened to his surroundings, trying to get a mental picture. Nothing formed. No noises, no sounds, , the ebony-haired male opened his eyes, and almost immediately shut them, as bright light glared down.

Again, he tried to open his eyes, and squinted, letting them adjust, before sitting up. His eyes grew wider with everything he took in. The entire team was assembled on hospital beds, arranged in a ,he leapt up, and darted over to the bed opposite of his, which happened to be M'gann' frantic boy shook her shoulders rapidly."Miss M, wake up!"He said, raising his voice a little.

The green girl's eyes opened slightly, and she groaned."R-robin? Where are we? "She asked. Robin grimaced. "I don't know. "He answered sullenly. Slowly, she sat up. "My head hurts. "She murmured, but Robin was already gone, waking the others. It was relatively easy, with the exception of Fid Flash, who just rolled until he fell out of the bed, cocooned in blankets. It was when he reached Artemis that the real problem surfaced. When he shook her, nothing happened.

"Artemis won't wake up!" He exclaimed, becoming slightly alarmed. Almost instantaneously, the Team was rested a hand on her forehead. "She's cold. "He observed. "She's freaking rubber, that's why! "Yelled Kid, sending Conner, standing directly next to him, reeling, and clutching his ears. Kid Flash poked at her skin.

Sure enough, her 'skin' was stretchy and shiny. "It's a doll." Robin said. "But, if this isn't Artemis, where is she? "Miss Martian asked. "Excellent question. "Came a sudden voice from above, making everyone jump. "Who are you? "Yelled Superboy, who had recovered enough to come stand by Kid Flash. Said boy was sent back, holding his ear."Ow! Not cool! "He was ignored.

"Another great question, son. You may call me….Hypno. "Robin snickered. "Like the Pokémon? Hypnos' voice rose. "No! I am nothing like that insolent little cetin! "It lowered, became calmer. "All you need to know is that I have dear old Artemis in my possession. "He even sounded smug."Impossible!"Yelled Kid Flash, but Conner had stepped way away, and was not affected. "Oh, I was hoping you would say that. "The voice said, sounding giddy, and Kid gulped, not sure of what he had just done.

A screen slowly lowered itself from the ceiling, and blinked on. It showed Artemis, tied to a chair and struggling to break free of the ropes that bound her to it."Let me go! "She screamed.M'gann stifled a dry sob, while Robin simply bit his lip, and Kid Flash stared at the screen, disbelieving. Aqualad and Superboy stared blankly at the screen. "Yes, a fighter. She's truly only here because she woke first, and tried to wake you all before I was ready for you to do so."

The team gasped simultaneously. "I thought to myself, 'Hypnos, you need to get your followers trained better. "He purred. "Then I thought, 'Wait, why train them to be **like **this incredible girl, when I can have the real thing? "It took a second for this to sink in. Then all hell broke loose as there was shouting, screaming, crying, and pleading from the entirety of the began to writhe even more, trying to break free.

Finally, their captor stepped into view. He seemed middle-aged, but it was hard to tell with the hood over his head. He had a cloak on, royal purple, and when he turned to the camera, glowing yellow eyes shined out from under his cloak. The team could see black slacks and a black silk-looking shirt as well. Hands reached out from under his cloak, and Artemis recoiled.

Her efforts were in vain; however, as the hands grabbed her cheeks, and made her face him. She continued struggling, even as the man said,"Relax, child."It was only after he said the sentence in a different tone, silky and persuasive, that she stopped struggling. Continuing in the same tone, his eyes began to glow."You will be my soldier, and follow orders."He instructed. In a sleepy, agreeable tone, Artemis repeated the phrase back at him."Yes Lord Hypnos."

Under his hood, Hypnos grinned wickedly, and released her turned to the camera slowly, and Miss Martian immediately collapsed into Conner, who staggered back for a second before hooking his arms under her armpits, and holding her up. She began crying at the sight in front of 's normally beautiful sharp grey eyes were a blood-red now and glowing slightly. No emotion registered on their friend's face, and Hypnos waved at the camera, reaching forward to turn it off."Ta-ta!"

Then the screen went blank, and the team was silent, alone with just the sobs of M'gann, crying for her Earth-sister. They dried up rather quickly, and then they sat, in silence.

**AN: Alright, I have to inform y'all that my chapters, I'm afraid, will never be too , I seem to have made the habit of writing multiple stories at once, so… ! **

**~MuseumHeist**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin dropped onto one of the spare beds, and his head fell to his hands. Kid Flash sighed, and looked up at the ceiling."We need to get out of here."Miss M gasped out."We do indeed."Aqualad agreed. Connor growled, and walked over to a wall, punching it. His hand went right through, as well as the rest of him. Connor tumbled into the next room, spitting and cursing. Kid followed, stepping over the wall, and tripping, landing on Conner with an _OOPH!_

Miss Martian stepped through, more careful, and giggled, still teary-eyed but not crying anymore. Aqualad had to nudge Robin to get him up and moving, but when they both stepped through, Rob chuckled weakly at the tangled heap that was Kid Flash and Superboy.

When the whole team was finally through the wall, and Kid and Superboy were untangled, Wally sighed."This is one long hallway. "he said. And it sure was, completely white, with no doors except for a single grey one at the end of the hall. Kid sped off, and stopped by the door. He peeked in, then sped off to inside, leaving the rest of the team to try and catch up.

Kid Flash was feeling numb. He couldn't believe that Artemis,**their **Artemis,was gone. Or might as well be, brooding was interrupted by the calm voice of Kaldur."I believe the best thing we can do right now is to leave and bring back-up."Protests immediately broke out."No! We have to get Artemis back!""We can't just leave her!"Were some of them. A stray tear rebelled and made its way down M'gann's cheek, but she wiped it away quickly. Robin remained silent, and bit his lip, simply looking around, memorizing his surroundings.

That's why he was the first to notice the marchers."Hey guys?"He questioned, but the loud arguing drowned him out."Guys!"He raised his voice, but nobody heard ,he snapped, and screamed,"GUYS!MORE GOONS!"Shocked at his abruptness, the team reacted a little slower than usual, the team launched into battle.

A few moments later, all of the henchmen were out of commission. Robin was relatively unscathed, as were the rest of the team. Kaldur was trying to break the next door down, unsuccessfully."Aqualad, there is a key to that door."Hypnos' voice teased from ,pissed,screamed up, "Where is it then?!"The calm, slightly mocking voice's reply was, "In my hand. I can give it to you."Wally again screamed, "Just give it!"The Fastest Boy Alive wasn't thinking straight. At all.

You could practically hear the smirk in Hypnos' smug voice."Only if you answer my riddle, and answer it quick. "he teased."The floor's abnormally warm."Mumbled Kaldur."Better think quick, or you may get burned."He laughed, and Superboy shouted up, "What's the dang riddle!?"Hypnos laughed again."Alright,pushy, riddle is:

_As I was walking over London Bridge_

_I met my sister Jenny_

_I broke her neck and drank her blood_

_And left her standing empty._

Then they figured out why the twisted man had warned them of getting burned, as the floor began to open out from under them, revealing roiling ,everyone darted over to stand in a group. After a moment of puzzled whisperings, Robin's eyes lit up, and he shouted up, "A bottle of gin!"Because he was right next to Kid Flash, the poor ginger was sent reeling, and holding his ear."Not cool, dude!"The redhead yelled."Shut up you soulless ginger!"Robin said, and looked up at the ceiling."That's the right answer! Now give us the key!"

A growl from above."All right."Came the curt reply, and a panel opened in the ceiling. A bronze key dropped out of it, and onto the floor. Megan grinned, and floated over, picking it up. It dropped to the ground as robot arms latched onto the Martian, and pulls her up through the ceiling, anyone had time to react, she was ,Robin,and Kid Flash looked cautiously at the ,on their other hand, roared in rage and jumped towards the ceiling, trying to break through.


	4. Chapter 4

Megan didn't have enough time to even think about using her powers to break free from the robotic arms in the time it took to pull her up from the ground and into the ceiling. The panel slid shut behind her, and she was plunged into darkness. The green girl felt a cloth over her mouth, and tried not to breath the chloroform in. After a couple moments,however,she gave in, unable to resist breathing anymore. She slipped away quickly after that.

Kid Flash finally grabbed the key, and sped back, putting the key into the lock, and turning it. He darted inside, and Robin followed."Superboy, we will retrieve Miss Martian! Now you must come along!"Aqualad said, raising his voice so that Conner could hear him.

Still angry, Superboy grudgingly obeyed him, and followed, into the next room. It was all white, yet again."I'm sensing a color pattern."Said Robin. The only thing different about this room was that it had a large black box in the middle of the floor. Connor marched right past it on his way to pummel the door.

As he pulled his fist back,Hypno's voice filled the air."It's an automatic door, I can open it."Superboy growled, highly annoyed."Well open it then!"He said through gritted teeth. Their captor tutted."Now, much fun would that be? ,you have to play my game. Go on over to the box."He commanded.

The boys, albeit unhappily,obeyed,and treaded over to the box. They stopped there, wondering what to do. Suddenly a curtain within the box opened, and there sat two identical Miss Martians. They both were bound with rope, and gagged with duct tape, stuck to the floor by something unseen to them. They seemed panicked, thrashing and writhing in sync.

"What the hell?"Questioned Kid Flash."Which one is the real Miss Martian?"Came Hypno's voice."You've got one minute. Don't try to break open the box, or you just might knock loose something pointy."He instructed, before letting out a laugh, and cut the sound.

Before anyone could react, Robin was marching forward, and inspecting the box. He grimaced, seeing two blades balanced precariously on a ledge, ready to swing down and decapitate both Miss Martians."Two blades, ready to kill them both."

He reported his findings, and Superboy and Kid Flash both began showing their anger, the former by beginning to pummel a wall, the latter by almost beginning to vibrate he was shaking so hard.

Robin and Aqualad began studying the girls inside the box. "Forty-five seconds!"An update informed them. Inside the box, the two girls were thrashing, and things began flying."Thirty seconds!"Sweat began to bead on all of their foreheads."Twenty-five seconds!"Time ticked by, until the annoying voice announced, "Five seconds!"

By then, M'gann had stopped writhing, and sat there, concentrating on undoing the ,Robin grinned."The one on the left!"He exclaimed. Kid Flash had finally calmed, and taken his place by his buddy, when the shout came, so he was sent back, clutching his ear again."At this rate, I'll be deaf by the end of the day!"Kid yelled, holding his ear.

Hypno sounded disappointed." 're right."Then his voice brightened."At least still blood will be spilled!"Then the blade swung down on the other Miss M."No, it won't, because holograms can't bleed."He said, then the box fell apart.

Aqualad retrieved Miss Martian from the wreckage."Thank you,Robin,so much."She thanked him. Robin smiled a little as he got hugged by her."How'd you know it was me?"She questioned, rubbing at her wrists, where rope burns had newly formed. Rob smiled a little.

"If the other one had been you, I would not have seen a nail go flying through it."Megan giggled, and Kaldur smiled a little as well, glad she was safe.

"Clever boy."Complimented Hypno, making everyone tense up again."Just one or two more tests to go."He said, sounding bored."Proceed. "The door hissed open in front of them, and Kaldur, being closest to it, walked through cautiously, ready to protect himself.

When nothing immediately attacked him, he waved through the rest of the team. All there was in the room was a large flat screen TV. Everyone made their way over to it, and only Miss M and Kid jumped when it suddenly flicked on, with a close-up on Hypno's hand.

"Now, on making it this far. I honestly didn't think you would make it this far. I honestly didn't think you'd make it to the party."He admitted."Well, we did."Kid Flash, feeling sassy, said."What's out next test?"Inquired Kaldur. On the screen, Hypno's hand removed itself from the bright, obviously electric lights made it take a second to adjust.

When it did,however,Robin ran a hand through his hair, while Miss M gasped, Kid Flash groaned, and Kaldur and Superboy grimaced at what they saw.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Can you tell, Artemis is my favorite character. She's fabulous. Robin's close behind, though.**

Robin felt despair, and totally **not ** was in a cryogenic tank, suspended in water. Her lovely blonde hair had come out of its green ponytail holder, and was spread out, giving her a surreal sort of feel. Actually, she kind of looked like a faerie without wings…..**Focus!** He mentally berated himself.

"All you have to do is find .Easy-peazy lemon squeezy."A pause."Well, you have to find her in the next hour and a half, but those are just minor details."Aqualad spoke up."And if we do not find her in the allotted time?"He asked."Oh, she dies. "Came the casual , before anyone could speak, he continued."Hurry, hurry! Go find Arty! Time starts now!"And the screen shut off.

Aqualad immediately turned to his team."All right, team, we've got to split up in order to find Artemis."He said. Robin nodded, and Connor spoke up."We need to get out of this room first."Megan agreed with a "Yea", and Kid just smiled."Let's smash walls!"The ginger cheered, as the door that had let them in had closed.

Together, the team worked to smash the walls in. After about a minute, one wall came down easy, revealing the inside of a warehouse."Miss Martian, Kid Flash, search the warehouse."Aqualad instructed. The two nodded, Kid grinning a little more that was nessecary, and disappeared within, but not before M'gann linked them all up.

The next wall came down similar to the first, in about a minute and a half. It covered something similar to a library."Robin."Was all he had to say before the Boy Wonder was gone, intent on finding his best female friend.

All they could really do to the third wall was made a large hole, and even that took about three minutes. From what Superboy and Aqualad could see, it was somewhat similar to a jungle."Superboy. Search the jungle."He said, and the young man ran off.

The next and final wall was bashed in by Kaldur himself, using his water bearers as maces. The time it took him to make a hold big enough to slip through was about five minutes at most. When he slipped through, he saw that the landscape beyond the wall was similar to something out of a Dr. Seuss book. Striped and fluffy trees, fish walking on land, all that stuff.

He walks in cautiously, ready to protect himself at the slightest hint of a threat. The fish were slightly creeping him out, following behind him and singng._'Odd.' _he thought. He began to listen to their strange singing, and found it to be more of a chanting of two words."Who's the Lorax?"He asked himself aloud.

As if to answer if question, the sky began to darken, clouds rolling into the previously crystal clear sky. This didn't seems to faze the fish, fact, it seemed to encourage them. Their singing slowed, turning into more of a chant than ever."The Lorax."They repeated over and over again. Lightning struck the ground in front of the young man, flinging him back and temporarily blinding him. When his vision cleared, he stood, a glanced around.

"Hey!"A voice yells, and Aqualad blinks."Down here!"It called. Kaldur looks down, and was surprised to see a little orange ball of fur staring up at him."Oh! Umm…hello? Who are you, may I ask?"He asked, and the orange creature scoffed."I'm the Lorax, of course. "It replied. "And I'm sorry." Kaldur furrowed his eyebrows, confused."For what?" The Lorax sighed wearily."You have trespassed here, therefore I must kill you."

A low growling sound started from behind Kaldur, and he turned to see that the previously cute, if not slightly creepy, singing fish were growing at an alarming rate. After a moment, they didn't even resemble fish anymore, just huge, scaly, orange monsters. They rose high above him, spitting and hissing.

Aqualad spun on his heel and ducked as he sensed, more than heard, something coming at him. A whip flew over his head and wrapped itself around the fish behind him. Jumping away, Kaldur felt a warm substance splatter across his back, and saw the head of one of the fish roll by.

Tightening his grip on his water bearers, Aqualad spun again, swinging the maces. A couple fish fell to the ground, out for the count, but more rushed him. Continuing to swing, he ducked and weaved his way through the crowd. Every once and again a flash of orange hair would whip past, and accidentally help him by taking out a fish.

But Aqualad kept fighting, wanting to continue , he asked,

_How is everyone?_

**_Good._** Superboy replied.

_Kid and I are a little bruised, but none too worse for wear. _ M'gann reported.

**_This Hypnos character apparently didn't take too kindly to Rob's play on his name._** Kid Flash mentally sighed.**_ I never want to see another Pokémon again._**

**I am in a library, surrounded by what seems to be adult books. Fifty Shades of Grey? Wonder what that's about….** Robin thought, reaching for the book, but KF's shrieking in his head stopped him.

**_NO! DO NOT READ IT! BAD BOOK! _**The ginger practically screamed, causing everyone to wince.

_Alright, that's excellent. I am being attacked by-_

His thoughts were cut off by a fish monster whacking him, and sending the young man flying into a tree. Quick as he could, he scrambled up and hit it aside, recovering.

_A Lorax, I many fish-monsters. _He continues, as if nothing had happened. Laughter from Robin was heard.

**A-a Lorax? As in the Lorax? What's he doing, trying to whip you with his moustache?**

_Actually, yes.I believe that is exactly what he is trying to do._ Kaldur thought. Robin silenced. Now able to focus fully on his fight, Kaldur fought with renewed vigor, and finished it quickly. As the last fish fell, uncouncious, he barely ducked out of the way as to avoid the moustache flying at him.

Turning to face his opponent, Kaldur was surprised to see that unlike his fishy comrades, the Lorax had not changed in the slightest. Instead, whenever he decided to attack, the orange creature would simply tilt his head, and the moustache on that side would stretch to impossible lengths before launching itself at him.

Noting this, Kal patiently waited, and as the Lorax whipped his hair back and forth, trying to hit him, until finally, the dark-skinned boy caught the hair with watery clamps. The orange creature accidentally launched himself towards him, and knocked itself out.

Kaldur'ahm sighed, and released the Lorax, letting the body , a too-cheerful voice annoutnced,"One hour and twenty minutes!"


	6. Chapter 6

M'gann and Wally were going quickly. Searching the warehouse was taking longer than expected. It was a very large place, and they were both trying to avoid any fights. That changed when the duo turned a corner and saw a young girl, just standing there.

The red of her eyes told them she was under Hypnos' control, sadly enough. She had long hair that was a smooth midnight black. She wore a simple sea-green hoodie under a black jacket, and dark black jeans. Her shoes were black Converse, and her features were soft, with light olive skin. She had black-tinted sunglasses balanced precariously on her nose.

She just stood there, unmoving, like an…..unmoving object. M'gann glided forward hesitantly, and asked,"Umm...Who are you?"An emotionless, yet still young, voice answered."I am I must kill you."As soon as she finished the sentence, she launched herself forward, and pulled out small disks that looked suspiciously like Robin's threw them at the stunned duo, and they dodged just in time, as the disks exploded.

"Not cool!"Yelled Kid, as he rushed her, and grabbed her waist, before beginning to spin really fast. When he inevitably let her go, the smaller girl was launched through the air, and hit one of the many shelves, staying there for a split second before falling. When Nico hit the ground, she just lay there, unmoving.M'gann moved forward again, concerned."Nico? You alright?"She asked softly.

Nothing vocal came from the girl, and she remained still, so a worried Miss Martian came forward more, only to fly backwards as the ebony-haired girl stood, and threw the disk at her. Kid Flash zipped to the green girl's side, and pulled her out of the way in the nick of time. He dashed over to the way, and put her down on the concrete."You alright?"He asked her, and she nodded, a bit shakily.

Angered with the close call, Kid stood, and ran back over to the olive-skinned girl. He picked her up again, and threw her into the same shelf again. He watched her fly into the metal shelf, and fall. She landed on her back this time, and he shrugged non-commitally. He sped back over to Megan, back turned to Nico. Suddenly, M'gann's eyes widened, and she screamed, "KID! LOOK!"

Ignoring the throbbing of his eardrums, he turned to where she was looking. He saw, to his horror, that the second hit to the shelf had knocked a couple of huge boxes loose. And they were falling right towards Nico, who was on her hands and knees, still trying to get up.

For a second, the Fastest Boy Alive was frozen in place, as the boxes drew closer to the oblivious girl, he mentally kicked himself, and sped towards her. Closer he got, and closer, but a rock decided to place itself in front of his foot, and he tripped. Falling forwards, Wally got a face full of concrete and nasty stuff. If he didn't feel horrible enough, when he looked up, all he saw was broken book and red bricks.

The boxes had fallen right onto Nico, and she was silent the whole time.

** AN:I am attempting to upload a couple of things I have been working on,and it is a long .**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Conner was feeling angry. Angry at their situation, angry that Artemis had been captured, and totally and utterly **pissed** that he was stuck in a bunch of vines. While he worked to get himself untangled, mostly by just writhing, he heard a crack from above, and suddenly, he was falling. Superboy sighed as he hit the ground."Ow."He halfheartedly complained, and stood. He began to walk away, and felt only a tug on his leg before the earth rushed up to meet him. He growled a little, and pushed himself up, severing the pesky vine on his leg.

Making sure that there was nothing to trip him, Conner began to walk again. Above him, clouds rumbled, and it began to pout,pour, making his misery escalate as he got soaked. He grumbled a few obseneties, but kept walking. He sensed something flash by him, and blinked, turning quick.

Nothing moved in the vegetation but the rain, pounding on the green. Superboy growled, and slipped on some mud, starting his side down a steep decline. An alarmed yell was all that came out of his mouth as the young man slipped and slid down the path, leaves catching in his hair and roots ripping at his clothes. By the time he had reached the bottom of the hill, Superboy had very ripped clothing, twigs and leaves in his hair that refused to come out, and mud **everywhere**. Basically, he looked like hell.

Superboy stood, wincing as his knee cracked. He began to attempt and pull the plants out of his hair, and murmured, "Well, at least there are no monkeys with me here."He kept up his walking, tugging at him black locks in effort to pull the stuff out.

The cracking of a twin behind him was what first alerted Connor of his company. He turned, and saw a little baby monkey. He was torn between going on his way, or helping it. He settled on choice B, because the little thing was shivering and soaking.

Gently, Conner picked the small animal up, and it immediately huddled closer to him. It was a tan orangey color, and actually kind of cute. He smiled a little, and it seemed to him that the little monkey smiled back.

This cute moment was, unfortunately, interrupted by a huge roar from above. A quick glance upwards gave him an idea of what he was facing, aA whole family of monkeys, similar to the cute little thing in his arms, except grown up, and pissed off that he had taken their kid.

Supey gulped quietly. If he beat up the monkeys, he could already imagine the berating M'gann would give him. So he took the safer route, and instead ran, slipping and sliding a little, but staying on his feet. As he dashed off, a cheery, mocking voice announced from above, "Thirty-five minutes!"


End file.
